


Conexión

by Nahco



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hallucinations, Panic, Wendigo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahco/pseuds/Nahco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam no es capaz de dejar atrás su pasado en Blackwood Pines, teniendo recurrentes sueños en los que revive la misma noche. Ni la ayuda psicopédica podrá apartarla del destino que le sugiere una serie de alucinaciones: ir al escenario donde todo empezó y salvar a Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conexión

Volvió a vivir aquella noche. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se volvió oscuro y las mohosas paredes de un estrecho pasillo se cernían sobre ella. «Otra vez no…», trató de mascullar mientras se colaba el frío de montaña entre sus piernas, cuyos pies ya no contaban con sus convencionales zapatillas de correr. No tardó en caer en la cuenta de que una húmida toalla envolvía su torso aún mojado, y que esta prenda se le escurría por maldita acción de la gravedad. Justo cuando intentaba ceñírsela por el pecho con premura, empezó a escuchar cómo el eco de unas pisadas no muy lejanas resonaba. Una vista por encima del hombro bastó para delatar el promotor del movimiento: una silueta tenebrosa que destacaba a duras penas en la más borrosa penumbra. Era un contorno que infundía terror, que la perseguía. Sabía de sobra que iba a por ella y, aunque por una parte deseaba correr y dejarlo atrás, no podía más que quedarse inmóvil, expectante. «¡Oh, Josh! Si tan solo hubiera sabido que eras tú…»

Conforme la figura se acercaba de forma sinuosa, una sucesión de imágenes pasaban por su mente cada vez más rápido. Un destello de pensamientos y sentimientos explotaba dentro de su cabeza. Ansiedad. Pavor. Culpa. Dolor. «¡Haz que pare, Josh! ¡Haz que pare!», procuraba gritar mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, que parecía bombear sangre violentamente de por sí; pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno. Un torrente de lágrimas tibias comenzó a recorrer los surcos de su rostro y se le helaban angustiosamente en las mejillas al entrar en contacto con un lacerante aire gélido. Lo mismo pasaba con su ardida frente, cuya confrontación con el álgido frío le ocasionaba un daño leve, nada comparable al que ya tenía emocionalmente.

A sus ojos, la sombra se le hacía más grande y cercana; mientras que ella aparentaba encogerse más y más hasta que terminar de cuclillas en el suelo, como si pretendiera esconderse en la toalla que le cubría. La frecuencia regular de sus pisadas se le hacía tediosa, otro martilleo insufrible más a su cerebro. «¡Perdóname, Josh! ¡Quería salvarte! ¿Por qué me atormentas?» Se cubría la cara con ambos antebrazos de forma irracional y patética, queriendo protegerse de la insoportable vista de la silueta. No obstante, el avance de la sombra era impasible, hasta llegar a escasos metros de la chica y finalmente pararse. Su aliento empezó a acariciarle el pelo, de forma tétrica y nada reconfortante. «Mírame», resonó una voz en su mente, solo que esta no era la voz de su voluntad, razón y conciencia. «¡Mírame!», volvió a chillar, sobresaliendo entre toda la algarabía de ideas grotescas, insanas y brutales que consumían su mente. «¡No!», intentó corresponder la muchacha, desgarrada por el desasosiego. Tenía los ojos férreamente cerrados y comenzaba a darse golpes con desesperación en la cabeza, a presionar sus brazos contra ella, queriendo deshacerse de los gritos. «¡MÍRAME!», vociferó por tercera vez duramente, al mismo tiempo que una fuerza externa le obligaba a levantar la cabeza: una mano larga y fuerte, de uñas largas y afiladas. «Mírame, y búscame...» Abrió los ojos. Y…

— ¿Samantha? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Al abrir los ojos, se había desvanecido todo el escenario. Había desaparecido el pasillo y las paredes; el frío y las voces. En su lugar, Sam pudo ver un despacho relativamente bien iluminado y, en el fondo de este, una figura; todo desde la comodidad y seguridad de un sillón acolchado al frente de un escritorio, cuyo lado opuesto tenía una silla todavía vacía. Esta figura no era ni mucho menos la que iba a por ella y advirtió que tenía unos rasgos más nítidos: era un hombre de espaldas, calvo y con camisa, al cual reconocía vagamente de tres o cuatro sesiones anteriores. Para su alivio, ya contaba con sus zapatillas, su sudadera y sus leggins; aunque podía notar que la frente empapada de sudor y aún jadeaba por lo intensa que había sido la visión. Estaba agotada. «Ha sido una pesadilla», se murmuró para sí, pero era consciente de que había estado despierta todo el tiempo, y una persona no tiene pesadillas mientras está despierta.

— ¿Samantha?

El hombre se había dado la vuelta con una carpeta en las manos y se dirigía al asiento vacío que estaba delante de ella, al otro lado del escritorio. A la luz de una lámpara encima de este, Sam se detuvo a observar las facciones del personaje: el doctor podría considerarse como una persona de mediana edad, con una cara macilenta y unos mofletes fofos. No pareció gustarle desde el primer momento, desde la primera sesión. Tenía ademanes algo extraños y una voz bastante balbuceante; aunque, de todo su ser, de lo que menos se fiaba era de la sonrisa tan falsa que tenía. Por eso lleva evitando hablar de sus sentimientos durante todas las entrevistas que había tenido con él y por eso cree firmemente que no le creería si le contara todo lo que le tendría que contar. Por eso intentó frenar su ansiedad y sus jadeos, sacando como cortafuegos una de sus sonrisas más arcaicas.

A todo esto, estaba demasiado confusa como para comprender el contexto de la conversación, después de haber visto y sentido lo que parecía un espejismo de la traumática noche en la cabaña de los Washington. Se había ensimismado y había perdido la noción de la pregunta, por mucho que intentara buscar una respuesta rápida y genérica. Buscó en los ojos del psicoanalista un atisbo de ello, y ni por esas.

— ¿Qu-Qué? —terminó por sondear, sin otra opción—.

— Te estaba preguntando sobre qué tal duermes últimamente —aclaró, colocando la carpeta que tenía sobre la mesa. El doctor Hill notó que algo no iba muy bien con la chica, así que reclinó un poco hacia adelante—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Samantha?

— Estoy bien —respondió, irritada. — Y… sí. Últimamente duermo bien, sí. Los ansiolíticos siguen haciendo efecto.

Se trataba de una mentira en parte. Sam sí dormía, de ello ya se habían encargado algunos psiquiatras provisionales la semana después de su rescate: empezaron con algo tan simple como una valeriana, pero la receta evolucionó a algo más contundente al ver que apenas pegaba ojo. Al doctor Hill le pareció bien cuando asumió su tutorando, así que la continuó. Ahora y desde hacía días dormía a pierna suelta, pero más bien deseaba no hacerlo. Toda siesta solía terminar en alguna horrible pesadilla; todas ellas, relacionadas con la misma noche, con sus amigos, con las gemelas, con el psicópata, con los wendigos. Muchas veces había visto la cabaña arder con bestias resurgiendo de sus cenizas, y muchas otras recordaba recorrer las minas sólo que con ecos de los que fueron sus amigos de fondo. Revivía momentos intensos y aterradores, los confundía, confluía y los llegaba a mezclar, creando así su inconsciente lo que parecía la película de miedo perfecta para un viernes trece. Algunas veces, se decía que era normal; otras, se decía que probablemente eran efectos secundarios de las pastillas, pero que estaba fuera de su jurisdicción el dejar de tomarlas: su madre se había asegurado de administrárselas obligatoriamente. Sea como sea, Sam siempre hacía acopio de todos estos sueños desagradables y los guardaba muy dentro de su ser, no relatándoselos a nadie.

Pero era la primera vez que tenía una proyección, una aparición como la que acababa de tener, a plena luz del día, sin dormir. Estaba realmente sorprendida y asustada a la vez; se negaba a reconocerlo, pero no podía evitar lo evidente: acababa de vivir una alucinación. Sam no sabía apenas de psicología, pero podría significar que su estado mental no mejoraba, que había pasado a un nivel inferior. «Tengo que decirle a doctor Hill que me quite las pastillas. O que me las cambie. Ya me inventaré cualquier pretexto», se había prometido. No le importaba no dormir nada, con tal de no acabar loca de remate.

— ¿Ah, sí? —la respuesta no parecía muy creíble. Después de negar la cabeza, abrió su portafolio y sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un bolígrafo—. He recibido estos días llamadas de tu madre. Me contaba que se había dado cuenta de que hablabas por las noches, en sueños.

— Hablo en sueños desde que era pequeña —se cerró rápidamente al nuevo tema, interrumpiéndole de forma fría. «¿Desde cuándo mi madre le tiene informado de lo que hago?», gruñía indignada. Mientras menos supiera de sus encontronazos nocturnos (y al parecer ahora también diurnos), menos violada se vería su intimidad y dignidad—.

— Esto es totalmente distinto. Y… al parecer, solamente mencionas a una sola persona. De los seis amigos que perdiste allí, sólo pareces referirte a Joshua Washington, antiguo tutorando mío —se encontraba pasando hojas y folios como un maniático, buscando documentos. ¿O fotos? ¿Y por qué el tema de Josh? Le había resultado preocupantemente morboso que hubiera puesto el nombre de Joshua en la conversación, después de la supuesta alucinación. «Mírame, y búscame»—. No hablas de otros compañeros desaparecidos como Christopher, Ashley, Jessica… —se notaba bastante que decía sus nombres conforme iba pasando las páginas. Sam se permitió pensar un poco en todos ellos. No sabía nada precisamente de Chris, Ash y Matt; pero sí que, si habían desaparecido en aquella montaña, no habrían sobrevivido hasta el amanecer. Sí que había visto la cabeza de Jess en las minas y se quedó quieta al ver cómo Mike apuntaba y disparaba a Emily. «El mordisco era inofensivo. Emily no estaba infectada…», aunque dudaba de que hubiera sobrevivido al fin de la noche si no hubiera apretado el gatillo de todas formas—. O de Michael Munroe, el que único que al igual que tú ha sido encontrado. —«¿”Encontrado”?, más bien “sobrevivido”». También reservó una parte de sus pensamientos para Mike. No hablaban desde la mañana siguiente a aquella noche. Él no le había hecho caso a sus llamadas, y nunca estaba en su casa cuando pretendía visitarle. Pensaba que él sería el único con el que podría compartir sus temores, pero era como si él se mostrara reacio a su existencia. El psicoanalista puso en un sitio aparte los documentos que había sacado, en los que, según apostaba Sam, estaría toda la información de las desapariciones—. ¿Es cierto que tienes sueños con él? ¿Los recuerdas?

Sam desvió la mirada de forma descarada, abúlica. No quería contestarle; no quería ni mucho menos contárselo. Tras esta muestra tan directa de desconfianza, el doctor exhaló un suspiro.

— Samantha, por favor. No te fuerzo: te pido que intentes poner de tu parte y así podamos superar juntos tu… dificultad —fue al menos un pequeño éxito para este: la chica volvió a centrar su mirada en él. Comprobó con asco que otra vez le estaba observando con esa sonrisa que tan poco le gustaba. Con gusto podría quedarle ahí plantado, en aquel mismo instante—.

— Nunca los recuerdo cuando me despierto. —concretó, tras un amargo silencio. ¿Qué otra alternativa le quedaba, si no era la de mentir de nuevo?—. Mis sueños, me refiero —«Mis pesadillas», corrigió su mente, a la cual le pareció un eufemismo. ¿Que si las recordaba? Claro que las recordaba. En su mayoría, las recordaba. Su memoria se aseguraba de almacenar esos datos en concreto, la muy artera. Y si no los recordaba, se despertaba con la sensación de haber presenciado el horror en carne viva. Tanto las pesadillas en las que hacía aparición Josh como en los que no eran igual de horribles, notorias, bárbaras… y retorcidas—.

— Pues me temo que, para llegar al fondo del trauma, habrá que profundizar tu relación Joshua Washington, ¿no crees? Parece un buen punto para finalizar esta reunión de cara a la siguiente —estaba dispuesto a escribir algo en unos papeles sucios de su carpeta, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y sin borrar su sonrisa mediocre. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando—. ¿Qué me puedes contar sobre él? ¿Cómo definirías vuestra relación?

«Nuestra relación», repitió mentalmente. Tenía recuerdos vagos de su entrevista en la investigación del caso de Blackwood Pines horas después de su rescate, en la que estaba medio sedada y era inconsciente de lo que decía hasta cierto punto. Afirmó que llegó a creer que entre ellos dos había una conexión, justo cuando este recurrió a su apoyo días después de la desaparición de sus hermanas. Pensaba que había perdido esa conexión justo cuando se desenmascaró delante de todos y se delató como el psicópata. «Fue una broma exageradamente pesada. Sobrepasaba un millón de veces la que los chicos le hicieron a Hannah hará más de un año… Y no nos la merecíamos», reconoció; pero su instinto le decía que no se habían roto los lazos del todo, que por algo fue a buscarle en las minas. Le surgió la idea de que por ese algo acababa de tener la alucinación, pero quería seguir estimando la hipótesis de las pastillas. Sam sentía como tener que hablar de Josh le ablandaba el corazón, permitiéndole bajar la guardia. Se dejó llevar por la pregunta y respondió con la mayor sincerad, cansada de fingir. Al menos en esta pregunta parecía que sí podía permitirse el lujo de decir la verdad.

— Era cercana. Nos conocíamos de hace mucho tiempo. Era el hermano de mi mejor amiga y… pasó a ser uno de mis mejores amigos. Siempre se mostraba agradable conmigo —«afectuoso»–, y no imaginaba que me fuera hacer daño… hasta que me lo hizo.

— ¿Y cómo te sentiste cuando te lo hizo? —Hill escribía silenciosamente en sus notas, intentando no romper el clima que le había costado conseguir—.

— Frustrada, afectada —alegó en seguida—. Me costó entender por qué lo hizo. Es más, creo que sigo sin entenderlo… Yo no tenía la culpa de la muerte de sus hermanas, nadie de los amigos la tenía. Fue culpa de… —«¿los wendigos?»— nadie. Pero le ayudamos cuando estuvo en peligro, sólo que no pudimos… —Sam se descubrió a sí misma atascada en la explicación. «Mírame, y búscame»—.

Doctor cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sobrecargando a su paciente, haciendo que Sam trajera a su memoria hechos negativos que quizá quisiera enterrar: lo notó en cómo iba apagándosele la voz conforme evocaba los acontecimientos de aquella nefasta noche. Se dio por vencido entonces: al menos había conseguido que la chica se asincerara y notaba un progreso, del cual la propia Sam discreparía.

— Creo que podemos dar por terminada la sesión, Samantha. Puedes retirarte tranquila, pensando en tu mejoría. Seguirás con los mismos medicamentos para dormir y la próxima reunión la empezaremos con este mismo tema: Joshua Washington.

La chica asintió y se levantó lentamente; no quería parecer conmocionada por la alucinación, ni tan deseosa de salir de aquel de despacho. Las despedidas de las sesiones siempre se le antojaban de lo más incómodas. «Teníamos una relación cercana y me hizo daño. Pero seguimos teniendo una conexión: me tortura, esa es…», pensaba al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta dispuesta a salir por la puerta. Justo antes de salir, se giró:

— Por cierto, doctor, ¿el medicamento… tiene algún efecto secundario?

— ¡En absoluto! Es más, lo acepté porque precisamente era el más eficaz y menos dañino a la vez: sólo ocasiona mareos ocasionales, nada grave. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Estaba claro: era esa conexión la que le estaba volviendo loca. Se preguntaba que tenía que hacer para librarse de ella, y por la mente se le pasaron chorradas metafísicas sobre el más allá y cómo los muertos atormentaban a los que aún vivían. Era eso o admitir que la demencia le venía ya de carrera. «Mírame. Y búscame.» Abrió la puerta y la cruzó con parsimonia.

— Curiosidad. Adiós, doctor Alan.

— Hasta la próxima cita, Samantha.

Sam cerró la puerta y rió de manera agridulce tras ella. «No creo que haya próxima cita. Vuelvo a Blackwood Pines.»


End file.
